Meeting Again
by Soffisnow
Summary: After graduation Chloe and Beca drift apart but Cynthia Rose's wedding might help bring them back together. I'm sorry I'm really bad with summaries just give it a chance!


**_I'm sorry if my English is not good enough. I was volunteering in Madagascar and had a lot of free time. I will be posting the rest of the chapters soonish!_**

'So I walked back to my room and collapsed on the bottom bunk, thinking that if people were rain, I was drizzle…and she was hurricane…'

Ever since Chloe read John Green's "Looking for Alaska" she could not manage to get that quote from her head. She had not enjoyed the book as much as everyone had, to be completely honest. It was too vague, without a good portrayal of the characters, making the use of the quote something without passion. Nevertheless, the quote had reached Chloe's soul like a lighting reaching a lonely tree, because the redhead had spent the past years of her life fighting a never ending storm. It was hard, indeed to be in love with your best friend.

If there is one thing she was sure about, was that her life lacked real meaning until she met Beca Mitchel. She remembered that day with fine detail. The fair, Aubrey trying to keep calm and pretend the Treblemakers were not the kings of the campus and Chloe, trying to spot any hot chick that would be still willing to audition for the Bellas after the catastrophe. Suddenly, there she was all pierced up, with too much eye liner and a look in her face that screamed she was too cool for college. The moment she saw her, Chloe's heart skipped a beat, something that had never happened to the redhead before. Chloe had always thought sexuality was something fluid, composed of both physical and intellectual attractiveness and not subject to gender. Nevertheless, she had never felt anything like that simply looking at someone so she couldn't stop herself from approaching her. She couldn't stop herself once again when, a few weeks later she heard her singing in the shower. Beca will never know the nights Chloe spent alone in her room thinking about those 30 seconds their voices matched in unison to one of her favourite songs. She will never know because at the end of the year Beca started dating Jesse leaving Chloe, who thought Jesse was like an annoying little brother to her, swallowing her feelings. Chloe had always thought it was totally normal to have a crush on your best friend but the moment Beca came to rehearsals suggesting they used the Breakfast's Club soundtrack for the ICCA's, she knew she was doomed. Doomed to live knowing the girl she thought about all the time, had a thing with one of the Trebles.

3 years had passed and the Bellas finally graduated. 3 years that Beca and Jesse had been together and it looked like they were gonna live happily ever after. Chloe on the other hand, had sporadically been with people trying to get over her non-so-small crush on the brunette. She knew she had to forget her but she didn't know how to stop being flirty because Beca had that distant vibe with most people, but not with Chloe, and the redhead knew it. Beca would allow Chloe to stay with her whenever she was working on her mixes and even peak a little, she would even cuddle her when they were watching a movie or sleeping over during their first year and even though she shared a room with Fat Amy at the Bella house, they had both fallen asleep several times on the sofas, talking about rehearsals or helping each other study. Not that Chloe had much to study, she knew exactly was she was doing but she was too afraid to leave and having to start a new life. That was her happy place, living in a house where there were always people laughing, singing and dancing. Why would she want to leave?

Eventually, university life got to an end, Chloe got a job as a teacher outside California and Beca of course made her way to LA, where she was gaining herself a bit of fame. During their first year apart, the Bellas would visit the city very often but as time went by and people carried on with their lives, those visits would happen less and less. Chloe thought she was finally getting some closure on her feelings for her best friend but every time she spotted the DJ/Producer on TV her heart would flip. She told herself that she was slowly getting over her but in reality…she knew she was just keeping busy, hoping that someday her dreams would come true. Beca had always been that friend who has to be reminded of everything, from meetings to parties but somehow during the first few years after graduation, she would text Chloe on important dates and sometimes she would even visit her to spend a few days catching up and remembering old days. Beca and Jesse did not last long after university. Let's be honest we were all expecting that, Jesse loved Beca so much but not even him could hack with his girlfriend's hectic life. Chloe had got herself a small apartment near her workplace to where she'd bike every day. Her kids loved Miss Beale and she had started some sort of relationship with the Art teacher. He was funny and would always come with crazy dates ideas. Once, they went skydiving and Chloe almost died but she had a really great time. They both knew they were not in love, but they had a lot of fun together, it was a healthy relationship for both of them.


End file.
